Kioku Madara's Fallen Tears
by CemeBlack
Summary: "I believe it symbolizes the love and compassion that are shown to those people you care about." This is what Kioku believed roses were when she is forced into an arrange marriage by her father in order to save the clan - she finds it hard because even though the one she'll marry is kind - her heart belong to the one she can never be with - Madara Uchiha.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

Rose pedals blew lightly in the air – filling the air with the scent of roses. The red pedals made many compare it with the colour of blood of those killed in battle in this era of time when clans fought each other over believes and strengths. The clearing was filled with the pedals and trees were circles around the clearing on a pathway a girl of six years old walked besides her father watching the pedals in the sky.

Her wavy shoulder-length red-black hair slowly moved – the hair that framed her face reached in steps till her cheek the left side longer then the right side and a piece hanged slightly on her forehead between her eyes. Her huge bright green eyes looked fascinated at the pedals.

She wore a wide purple and blue kimono with a white cloak over it with the clan's symbol on it – The symbol being a dragon. She wore ninja shoes and a weapon pouch on her right side. A guard stood behind her after all she was the Heiress of the Kugatsu clan. Her father and the guard stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Her father followed her gaze towards the rose pedals his green eyes closed slightly. His red-black hair reached till his shoulders and some framed his face. He wore a white cloak over his blue armour – the guard wore the some except for the white cloak with their clan's symbol on.

"It's beautiful." Kioku said with a smile. Senshi Kugatsu looked at his daughter and then turned around.

"Roses symbolizes the blood of those killed in battle and the passion of fighting…Kioku, come we must get a move on." He said and walked on – Kioku turned and fallowed her father.

"I disagree…" She said making Senshi stop and suddenly turn and look at Kioku with a bit of shock. "I believe it symbolizes the love and compassion that are shown to those people you care about." Her father sighed and turned to continue walking.

"Kioku, in this time and age there is no room for love and compassion – there is only duty and the clan. You as the Heiress should know this." Senshi said in a low voice. Kioku looked at her father and then sadly at the pathway.

"If so – then did father not love mother?" She asked looking at him as he continued walking.

"That is different Kioku – since her death I've learned that there's no room for love or compassion…now come." He said in cold tone. Hogo – the Guard only watched Senshi and Kioku. He knew what Senshi was doing what was best of the clan but he felt sorry for Kioku for today if the plan goes well – her destiny and future will be sealed.

"Do you love me Father?" Kioku asked with a hurt look in her eyes. "Or am I just a duty?"

Senshi stopped and then after a while he started walking again without answering Kioku. Hogo walked till he stood next to Kioku and then said in a calm voice.

" Kioku-sama, of course he loves you. If he didn't he would not be doing this: Go to the Feared Uchiha clan to discuss a truce between our clans. " Hogo said and looked at Kioku who was staring up at him.

"You mean-" She stopped and looked at her father again with a smile.

"Yes, Kioku-sama he is doing this to protect you." Hogo lied. He knew to Senshi – Kioku was only the heiress – a sacrifice to save himself and their clan. He looked away towards Senshi who was walking away. He knew Kioku's future would be chosen not by her but others…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Uchiha Compound**

* * *

An eight year old boy with long black-blue duck-butt/spiky hair that reached till his back; some framing his face over his right eyes looked calmly at his father who was standing by the door wearing a black cloak over a red armour with the clan's symbol on his chest; the symbol being a red and white paper fan with a white tear at the bottom. Madara's Father had long spiky black hair and same framing his face till his shoulder. The eight year old wore a high-collar black shirt with grey-brown pants with a weapon pouch on his left side. His Sharingan eye never leaving his father's black deadly ones. The room he was in was his own it consist of a huge futon folded and placed in the far corner of the room; A window stood behind the boy. The red curtains were drawn open outside a rose-bush stood against the wall and some gardens with a fence going around and two shops on the other side of the house.

Inside a desk stood on his left side with wooden chair books stood on each other and stationary a closest stood next to the door on the left side with the clan's symbol on it; it was made of the finest wood. The clan's symbol was also on the back of the boy's shirt.

"Madara – you have grown strong…impressive." His father said with a smirk that would make many people ran for the hills. "I'll be waiting for our "guest" to arrive…they wish to discuss business." With that he turned and walked leaving Madara alone with his training. Madara turned around to his right side and continued with his Shadow-clone training – he was trying to see if he could use them effectively and improve them a bit.

* * *

Outside the Compound the three travellers walked silently towards the gates; Senshi Kugatsu walked calmly looking now and again at his daughter Kioku Kugatsu to see if she was keeping up. Hogo Kugatsu took up the end – he was the one assigned to protect and guard Kioku.

_This Truce better work as planned…having the Uchiha clan as Our allies rather than our enemies will be of an advantage when the other attacks our clan _He thought and looked at Kioku who looked with a smile towards him for an instant he thought of how his wife had once smiled like that at him – then he harden his heart again. _Even if I have to give up my only daughter…the duty and the clan comes first _He thought passing the gates.

Kioku couldn't help but stare in amazement at the huge compound; The road was made of stone – people walked and talked to each other – shops and houses lined on the sides. Some shops were open and children were walking closely to their mother's sides. There was a beautiful river on her left side with a red wooden bridge over it…trees slowly showed here and there; fences painted white and keeping gardens separate from the others. She could see the strange fan-shaped red-white symbol on every store and house as they slowly passed the people who looked at them suspiciously quickly walked away from them. They were so similar in very ways but still different – her compound was not as nearly as huge as this one. The Uchiha compound was beautiful were theirs were in ruin and was being rebuild from the many attacks on their compound. Kioku sometimes found this endless fighting pointless…She never understood why they fought over such silly things and so many has to die because of this fighting. Kioku was still in thought when a rose-bush drew her attention – she stopped and looked at the house on her far left side – a rose-bush stood against a wall under an open window – a fence surrounded the house… Senshi and Hogo walked on not knowing that Kioku were walking towards the unknown house were a certain young Uchiha was busy training…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE HEIRESS**

* * *

Madara Uchiha was unaware of the girl climbing over the fence and making her way towards his window – He was too in the mood to prefect his clones and skills and becoming better than his younger brother Izuna.

_I will not fail nor give up until I have gotten this right _He thought as he closed his eyes and made the hand signals for creating a shadow clone.

Kioku was to fascinate by the roses to even consider the consequences of her impulsive action and walked slowly towards the window not noticing the boy training. She stopped by the rose-bush and kneeled to get by the flower that had fascinated her ever since she could remember. She stretch her hand out and traced the pedals of the beautiful flower and a huge smile crossed her face as she slowly went to pick the flower of the bush to check it more closely. She picked it off the bush and bought it close to her nose to smell the sweet scent and taking it a bit away to watch it as the pedals blew lightly in the breeze that came. She was so fascinated by the flower she held that she failed to see the thorn before it was too late and she pricked her finger.

"OW!" She said loud and through the flower away and then watch her finger as a drop blood formed from the cut – she was about to put her finger in her mouth but then she heard a voice above her making her look up into Red Sharingan eyes.

"Who are you?" The young black-blue haired boy asked her with narrowed eyes.

Madara was about to finish for the day when he had heard a voice coming from outside his window he had looked out and down and saw a girl with red-black hair looking at her bleeding finger – he then saw the symbol of the Kugatsu clan and narrowed His eyes at this strange young enemy girl. He then asked who she was as she looked up with her green eyes staring at him.

"I ask you a question girl – Talk or die." Madara warned in a cold calm voice seeing the girl looking down and at the rose that laid on the ground.

"I believe a rose Symbolizes the love and compassion that we give to those we care about you? What do you think?" She asked looking up at him – he was taken back by her smile and innocent look. That he was speechless for a moment but he knew one think she was wrong about roses.

"Don't be stupid girl – Roses symbolises the blood of those lost in this war and fighting. Love and Compassion how silly. Tell me who are you?" He said with control and watched her eyes narrow at him.

Kioku looked at the stranger and then back at the rose she picked it up and stood up

"You sound just like my father." She said and then turned to face the boy. They stood still looking into each other's eyes.

"I am Kioku Kugatsu – The Heiress of the Kugatsu clan – who are you?" She added with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE TRUCE**

* * *

"I am Kioku Kugatsu – The Heiress of the Kugatsu clan – who are you?" The words lingered in the air and made Madara stare at the fearless girl – she was an enemy yet she stood in the garden staring at him as if he was nothing to be afraid of.

"I am not in cline to tell you my name – Leave or die." He said stubbornly.

"I told you my name it is polite to state your name – or are you chicken?" She asked closing her eyes when she opened it again however the boy was gone and was behind her holding a kunai near her throat to verify his threat to her earlier. Kioku couldn't believe how fast this Uchiha was…certainly faster then she was not that she knew how to do those strange fighting things. She was in a bad situation and she didn't know where her father and protector was…

* * *

"A TRUCE….ha you make me laugh Kugatsu." Madara's father said with a smirk as he watched the two men from the Kugatsu clan standing before him. He sat in the military base behind his desk with a map before him. Senshi looked at the arrogant Uchiha as he sat smugly behind his desk.

"Why would I want to make a truce with you?" Madara's Father added as he looked with narrowed eyes at Kugatsu.

"Because I have a proposition you cannot refuse." Senshi said with calm and composure…he and Hogo had still not realized that Kioku had wondered off into trouble.

"What proposition do you have that I haven't heard Kugatsu?" Madara's Father asked with a deadly smile he loved watching fools squirm with fear but this one Senshi Kugatsu was no fool he knew how to bargain but he was curious to see what this one could offer him for a truce between their clans.

"My daughter Kioku Kugatsu the Heiress of my clan." Senshi said without regret and smirked at the speechless Uchiha. What he offered was what most clans will never do not in the time of wars…he was giving his daughter – his Only Daughter up to make a truce.

"What will I do with the brat?" He asked calmly gaining his composure.

"I wish for a marriage between Kioku Kugatsu and your youngest son Izuna Uchiha. When my daughter turns sixteen I shall return to marry her off to Izuna." Senshi said with confident.

"So a Marriage – I like to see your daughter to see if she will pass as a beautiful wife to my son Izuna." Madara's father said with a sly smile trying to find the girl Senshi was giving up to his son.

"Kioku come here." Senshi called but there was only silence "Kioku?" He added and turned to see nothing behind Hogo who was also looking for any sign of Kioku.

"Hogo where is Kioku?" Senshi asked with a stern voice Hogo met his gaze.

"She was here a minute ago…she seemed to have wondered off." Hogo said with concern in his voice.

"So you so-call Daughter is missing. She will be killed if found by anyone who doesn't know about you being here." Madara's father said matter-of-factly. Before they could argue further they were met by a loud scream.

"LET ME GO!" The voice of Kioku could be heard.

Senshi, Hogo and Madara's father ran towards the voices to Madara's house where a scene met them…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**DEAL!**

* * *

Madara held the girl firmly against him as she struggled to get out of his grip she was feisty and annoying him he was about to kill her when she had unsuspected bought her head back and hit him on the forehead and making him drop the kunai he had by her throat – he was unaware of the crowd that was standing not far from them as he tried to get his balance again.

"Madara what is this about?" Madara's father said just as Madara fell to the ground with Kioku on top of him trying to struggle free from him.

"Let me go…you brute!" She yelled and Madara turned making her lay on her stomach and he was sitting on her back trying to hold her down.

"She is an enemy Father." Madara answered calmly and looked at the other two and saw they were also from the Kugatsu clan.

"Kioku – why did you wonder off? You know the danger when entering an enemy territory?" Hogo asked going forwards as Madara let her go and standing calmly still watching as Hogo helped her up. Kioku turned to face Madara with fury in her green eyes. However Hogo picked her up before she could storm the smug pig and kill him.

"This is my daughter the Heiress of my clan Kioku.-" Senshi said calmly holding his hand out towards Kioku. "Kioku this is Sojobo Uchiha – " He pointed to a smirking Uchiha and then Madara's father looked at him with a stern look.

"This is my eldest son Madara…my youngest one Izuna is at school. It seems your daughter has the potential of being a wonderful wife – her attitude fascinates me." He said, as he looked at Kioku who hugged closed to Hogo's chest.

"So do we have a truce?" Senshi said calmly holding out his hand.

"Yes – you have a truce come ten years from now your daughter shall marry my youngest son Izuna." Madara's father with as he took Senshi's hand and shook it. Kioku only watch them she didn't understand much what was going on and she didn't know how much her life was about to change. Madara stood still watching his father making a truce between Marriage…then he looked at Kioku and for a moment their eyes met again and then Kioku looked away towards the rose that laid ruined on the ground.

"Then we shall meet ten years from now…" Senshi said and turned to walk away Hogo followed him Kioku put her arms around Hogo's neck and slowly closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**HIMITSU HOSHI**

* * *

**Ten years later….**

The winter slowly turned into a new spring where flowers grew and the sun melted the snow away – a sad lullaby was travelling through the wind into the forest and through the little compound were the Kugatsu clan lived. They had been out of harms way ever since the truce between the two clans. The people in the clan could live in peace for a while until the next attack anyway. In the middle of this compound stood a fountain were flowers floated. Houses stood next to each other and trees here and there grew slowly over these ten years but the lullaby was coming from the girl sitting on the fountain's edge humming a sad lullaby she slowly let her hand in the water making ripples. Her hair had grown till her knees and her green eyes still held the kindness and sweet innocence in them…she wore a blue dress that hanged loosely on her with a purple rope around her waist. She was no longer a child anymore thought she still held to her believe to roses where others thought different…She had grown into a girl that will soon meet her husband to be. Kioku looked sadly at the waters again admiring the rose pedals that fell into the water and the blue sky. She now knew that the truce between the two clans were based on her marring one of the Uchiha's son and it had been decided ten years ago that she would marry Izuna Uchiha – She took her hand out of the water and looked at it fascinated by the waters dripping along her arm. She had never met Izuna before only his arrogant brother Madara Uchiha. Kioku's thoughts of that arrogant boy were of their different opinions of a Rose. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought of Madara he had been fun to irritate she wondered if Izuna was like Madara.

Yet Kioku won't be willing like other wives were in an élite clan she will fallow her own mind and believes no matter what may happen and as for this planned wedding she may have no choice but to marry Izuna but she will never give her soul to him to control. Suddenly she heard a chuckle coming from before her she looked up and saw her best friend Himitsu Hoshi. He wore a blue robe with a white sash around his waist. He had long waist-length dark-blue hair tied near the bottom some laid loosely over his shoulder and teal eyes he was three years older than Kioku.

"Himitsu – why are you here?" She asked as he made his way to sit next to her. Himitsu looked at the girl he had known for more than ten years now. He had been surprise at the change in her and the news that she was to marry an Uchiha.

"What a friend can't see how his friend is doing? I heard the rumours going in the compound about you being betrothed." He said with a smile but inside he was boiling with jealousy.

"They are not rumours…Father said that was the truce he had made with the Uchiha clan." Kioku said looking into the teal eyes of Himitsu.

"I am sure you'll drive him to the hills…you just wait and see." Himitsu have chuckled and then looked at his young friend he was now Nineteen and yet never really in marring…but he knew that he cared more for Kioku more than he should. She was the heiress of the clan therefore all the duties and responsibilities felled on her shoulders. There were times when he wanted to hold her in his arms and sooth all her worries away – when he wanted to listen to her beautiful humming and there where times when she leans on his shoulder that he felt the urge to take her – yet he knew he could never no matter what…he will never hurt Kioku.

"Himitsu, why can't I choose my own path?" Kioku asked making Himitsu snap out of his thought and saw the hurt in her eyes it torn his heart apart.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**IZUNA UCHIHA**

* * *

"Himitsu, why can't I choose my own path?" Kioku's words lingered in the air – the wind slowly blew on Himitsu making his hair blew a little passed his face and then he smirked at Kioku who looked at him waiting for his reply it was always like this between the two of them: Kioku would ask strange questions taking him off guard and make him think about her opinion and then there were awkward times when she asked things he rather not answer to break her innocence. Then he saw Kioku look away from him and at the sky.

"Kioku…I don't know." He replied and she looked at him again with a small smile before she stood up and stood before him she took his hand making him blush as she pulled him up and let his hand go.

"Himitsu will you teach me to dance?" She asked with a bright smile and twirled around making her dress go wide a bit and then she stopped and looked slightly at Himitsu who had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"Sure…but why do you wish to dance?" Himitsu asked as he watched her as she turned full towards him and the hurt was gone from her eyes and replaced with happiness and joy.

"Do I need a reason Himitsu? I just like to learn something before I go to the Uchiha Clan. " She said and took his hand "Come on show me how to dance." Himitsu took his hand away and grinned at her she fitted him under his chin and slowly he took her smaller hand in his and held one hand and with his other hand he wrapped around her waist and gentle pulled her closer to him so that there was only an inch between them and he placed her hand on his shoulder as he held the other one.

"There…now just fallow my movement Kioku." He instructed and she nodded and as he moved his left foot she stepped back with her right foot and the rest was fallowing Himitsu lead and soon they were dancing by the Fountain as the rose pedals from near by bushed slowly blew in the air and passed him. Himitsu couldn't take his eyes off Kioku's eyes and for him this dancing was all in slow motion. For over ten years he had grown feelings for the sweet and Kind - Kioku Kugatsu – the Heiress of the Kugatsu clan. He had never told Kioku how he truly felt about her and here as they danced and the slow pace become faster and it seemed they were dancing on their own music…he felt a sadness take over him as he knew soon Kioku won't be a Kugatsu but a Uchiha's Wife…

"Father why must I be the one to get married? Madara is the eldest and I haven't even meet this Kioku Kugatsu." An eighteen-year-old guy complained as he walked into the Military Office some his black hair stuck up in the back while the rest was tied in a ponytail by his nape and some framed his face in many ways he looked like Madara except the hair that framed his face was even.

"You shall marry the girl Izuna – whether you like it or not." Their father merely said as he looked up from his documents at his youngest son. Madara sat on a couch his hands behind his head and his eyes close in boredom. His hair had grown a bit till his shoulder-blades. He had the outlook of a warrior and a great fighter. Izuna stood in front of their father's desk . He wore a black shirt and grey-brown shorts. He was not up to marrying someone he had never met before. Madara only listened to the ranting of his younger brother and the calm voice of his father. Yet Madara couldn't help but wonder how that irritating yet fascinating girl Kioku had grown and if her silly believe in roses has died. He slowly smirked in the inside at the memory of that argument Ten years ago.

For these past ten years Madara Uchiha was not left alone for one minute except when he was here in the Military Base. He loved flirting with the many girls and see them jump at anything he asked or said and how they blushed when he talked. They were fun to use and sometimes useful – especially if he wanted something they would never deny him….but even with all the girls – he had gotten bored with their emotions and squalls – he wanted someone who will fight against his opinion and disagree with him for once – who would fight him like a man though knowing they are only female. Who will intrigue him just like Kioku Kugatsu had that day they fought over the opinion of the rose. He had never forgotten that annoying brat with her silly love and compassion stories but the fight and disagreement was something he had liked about that feisty girl now she will come here again. He wondered how she had changed both in mind and body for in this era of time a girl known her place was to listen to their husbands and that their own opinion was ignored – where a woman was in control of the house and bore the heirs of their husbands without question.

_Would she have changed into those pathetic weak things? _He thought as he slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window at the morning sky….


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

**Disclaimer for this chapter: this chapter contains a song I do not own the song is called: **

Black Cat Soundtrack - _Konoyo no Uta_ (_Saya's_ song) please let me know if I did it right not sure how song will work...

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE SAME OLD GIRL…**

* * *

"Father…I like to know what you are planning?" Kioku asked as she walked next to her father towards the Uchiha Compound…the clearing and trees were still the same and the roses too – it was like having a deja vu she so loved the smell of roses and the colour. She was wearing a purple kimono low cut with blue flowers on them – she wore a locket in the shape of a rose around her neck. Her hair hanged loosely; Kioku had to fight with her lady maid to leave it as it is.

"You will have the time to speak with your betrothed alone – while me and Mr Uchiha speak business." Senshi simply said and then looked at her with a scowl. "You should have let the servant do your hair – why didn't you?" He finished and then saw his lovely daughter grin mischievously.

"I like it like this – it really is a bother to worry about doing your hair up – it gets tangled, and who said I want to be alone with Izuna…better yet I like to speak to him of my opinions." Kioku said deliberately looking forward as they came to the gates of the Uchiha Compound. Senshi looked sternly at the gates, not glancing at his spirited daughter.

"You are the Heiress to the Kugatsu clan – it is time you acted like a noble lady and leave that silly spirited stuff…you will soon marry someone of high society and if you wish to set a good example you will obey your husband." He said and then saw his daughter stiff and then relax she walked into the gates – not caring at the many eyes they got and then said in a voice that covered her anger.

"Father…I am not like the other weak women who fallow their husbands opinion – I am who I am and nothing people think or say will change that." She said with a stubborn voice one when used meant that she would not change her mind. Her father said nothing he walked onwards towards the Military base, Kioku walked behind her father anger was still fresh in her body when she walked passed the familiar house where she had met Madara Uchiha the first time – she stood still as the breeze blew on her and turned to see the formalair rose bush underneath the closed windows for a moment she wondered how Madara had changed if he had found someone – she then turned her attention to the path again and saw her father stop and turn slightly towards her.

"Kioku you may walk around – I'll send someone to fetch you when you are needed…it is best you familiarize this place it is going to be your new home." He said then turned to walk further the people walked passed him and some stood aside. Kioku sighed and then looked at the house again it was still like it used to be – she walked forward and then stopped she was looking for a peaceful place where she could sit and think for a bit. She saw the perfect place not far from her it was a hill with a bench underneath it – the tree had bloomed into a beautiful green-leave tree. She walked slowly towards the place and then as she reached the place she sat down on the grass and looked before her at the Uchiha Compound here on the hill she could see few of the other houses and the people walking and talking to one another. Kioku leaned her head on the back of the bench and closed her eyes – she was very tired from the long journey she didn't want to marry anyone because it was her duty, she wanted to marry someone she loved. She slowly started to hum a familiar tone. She stopped humming and started to sing a song her mother used to sing to her…

KONOYO NO UTA

[SIAYA'S LULLABY]

Uta o uta ou daichi no uta

o kaze o hidakou hikari abite

Moshi wa matataki

machi wa kirameku

fuwa fuwa fururi

nemei komete

Uta o uta ou sekai no uta

o doko made ikou

Sora o aoi de

Hito no fuuoe

mushi no habataki

fuwa fuwa fururi

omoi no sete

fuwa fuwa fururi

ashita wa kitto

fuwa fuwa fururi

sora ni todoku

Madara was walking along side the pathway with two girls who giggled and blushed whenever he said something and agreed with anything he said; The one girl had long yellow hair with brown eyes wearing her hair neatly in a bun – and wearing a blue kimono the other one had shoulder-length black hair curled on either side and blue eyes she was wearing a purple kimono. Madara was getting bored with their giggling and their agreeing – the breeze blew and it made Madara froze when he heard the voice in the wind, someone was singing he stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the hill and there on a the grass sat a young girl her red-black hair hanged about her shoulders were few blew passed her face – her eyes closed and wearing a purple kimono with blue flowers on it. She was a wonderful spectacle he was so in trance by her singing voice that he didn't hear the two women talking. He led them go and like someone in a trance walked towards the young girl – she seemed so formalair her hair colour that is and her face thought a bit mature it still held a gleam of innocent in them.

_Could it be…her? _He thought and then stopped a few inches from the young girl as she stopped singing and slowly open her eyes – green eyes met his Sharingan once and then he knew it was her…Kioku Kugatsu and he was right she had changed a lot this ten years her body was flawless and her hair had that same beautiful glow to it. He sat next to her without asking it was time to see if she still was the same or had she turned into an obedient girl if so he would enjoy making her shy…He grinned as she looked towards him – a grin that made most of the women swoon.

"Kioku Kugatsu – It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked and was a bit surprise when she didn't blush but instead glared at him a glare that fascinated him.

"Do I know you?" She asked with a smile as she leaned back and watch the clouds.

"Madara Uchiha." He simple said and she grinned and continued to look at the clouds.

"Ah yes Madara Uchiha, you are the boy who thought Roses symbolizes death and battle?" She said and then looked at him again. "You better go – your two women are waiting for you, they are practically seeming with jealousy…-" She said as she looked at the two women staring daggers at her.

"Pathetic if you asked me." She added. Madara watched the two women as they looked at Kioku with glares, he did enjoy making them jealous – he had to admit it.

"I find it quite entertaining seeing women's jealousy and hearing their squalls but most of all seeing them blush so easy." He said with a grin at the women that made them squall and blush, they moved on leaving him alone.

"The clouds are very beautiful." Kioku said with a smile as she looked at the clouds – she felt at peace here, it was somewhat relaxing. Madara looked at the clouds and couldn't see what was so beautiful of them – they seemed like balls of fluff…

"What is beautiful of them – they are nothing but fluff." Madara said calmly and Kioku sat straight and glared at him her relaxing mood spoiled.

"Typical you see only what your eyes let you see – if you looked passed that you might see that clouds are more then fluff." She said angry and Madara looked at her he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Why live in a dream world when you have to face reality girl? This era you have to see things for what they are." He said and looked at her there was no fear in her eyes – only a challenging look.

"And what if things aren't what they appear to be?." She asked coolly. They stared daggers at each other. It has not even been 2 minutes and they were arguing.

"With my Sharingan eyes – I can see the truth." He said after a long pause and then he heard Kioku laugh – it was a wonderful laugh that made him look at her.

"Your Sharingan is your ability – it takes skill to master true ability – your Sharingan are merely slowing you down." Kioku said with a teasing voice she knew how dangerous it was to make an Uchiha member mad but somehow irritating Madara was cheering her up.

"hn." He said and looked at the sky – he didn't understand why Kioku didn't fear him or why she didn't fall for him so fast like the others, in some way he liked it…for him it was a challenge and he felt a bit jealous that Kioku would marry his brother Izuna.

"Tell me how is Izuna?" Kioku asked making Madara looked at her and he saw her looking down at the grass. "I will not marry someone I do not know." Kioku said looking at Madara with no anger or hatred.

"Why – you curious?" Madara asked in a teasing voice. He stood up and turned to her with a grin on his face.

"See you soon – Future Mrs. Uchiha." He teased and turned around and walked down the hill. Kioku jumped up and with anger in her ran and tackled the arrogant Uchiha – which in turn took him by surprise yet he hid it. Madara and Kioku rolled down the hill and Kioku ended on top holding his wrist to the ground near his head – she stared at him with a fire that he loved seeing in her eyes.

"Take that back – This instant Madara!" She yelled and Madara smiled rolling her off him and pinning her down underneath his weight holding her wrist above her – he looked teasingly at her; her hair was spread across the grass and her eyes were highlighted by the green and her body pressed against his – yet the fire in her eyes was still there – he lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Way don't you make me?" He challenged and kissed her lightly on the side of her neck – Madara felt Kioku tense the moment his lips touched her skin.

"Maybe it isn't my brother you want but me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"_Maybe it isn't my brother you want but me."_

The words wouldn't leave Kioku thoughts she was shocked by the words and then even more so that Madara had chuckled and let her go and after a while stood up and disappeared in an instant. Kioku was now sitting on the grass and looked at the sky. After awhile she stood up and dusted herself off.

_leave it to that irritating bastard to fire me up…hopefully this Izuna is more fascinating than Madara._She thought – Kioku had no time for two Madara's and as it was she wasn't even in the mood to marry anyone. She sighed and looked towards the compound – just then a small boy come running towards her with a note in his hand: She looked at the small 7 year boy with black hair and black-grey eyes wearing a blue shirt and grey pants and took the note with a smile. The boy smiled back and raced off the hill towards the streets below. Kioku looked at the white envelope with the Uchiha Symbol stamped on it with red wax – curiously she opened the envelope not caring to read who it was from: She had already caused…and was only curious what it said:

* * *

**Dear Kioku Kugatsu**

_I have accepted your father's request for you to meet my youngest son Uchiha Izuna, you are here by expected by our house at 19:00 for supper where you will sit next to Izuna and meet him for the first time._

_For now you will be living with us – a room will be provided for you and ready for use tonight. Your belongings and other womanly needs have arrived this afternoon and have been placed in he room._

_Tomorrow you and Izuna will be allowed to spend some time together for the entire day as well as get-to-know each other more. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Uchiha Sojobo _

* * *

Kioku folded the letter and put it away, She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze that blew on her, so now her new life was beginning here in the Uchiha Compound. She couldn't deny that she was curious about Uchiha Izuna, what kind of guy was he? She wondered if he was like Madara or was he different?

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

"So father had left me alone in a strange place – well I will not change who I am not even for this Izuna, nor let this supper make me nervous." She said softly and began to walk down the little hill to explore her surroundings till 19:00. She might meet interesting people and see some interesting things.

Izuna Uchiha was also in the market today for his father had told him that he should buy some groceries for tonight and it was Izuna who had kinda volunteer to cook the food today for their supper and he was a bit nervous at meeting his Fiancé for the first time, Izuna had asked Madara who had once seen Kioku when she was six-years-old and Madara had only said that he would be able to have last of fun with her, which in turn made him blush a bit and Madara chuckle teasingly. At least Izuna could get some fresh air out here in the Market place where few new he was to marry. He had just finished his shopping and was now walking towards the last shop where he would buy some dangos – he was so in thought about what kind of woman his fiancé would be that he failed to notice the girl in front him before it was too late – he bumped into the girl sending her to the ground on her backside his groceries flew into the sky: Izuna took the brown bag and with speed of a ninja could all the groceries even the eggs making sure everything he brought was fine when he saw it was fine he was about to apologize when he heard the girl.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING….YOU DUMBASS!" He looked towards the girl that sat on her behind looking with fire in her green eyes at him: her knee-length black-red hair was about her shoulder and she was wearing a purple kimono with blue flowers on it. The opening in the front was slightly open, but he couldn't believe that such a strange girl who looked about 16 years old could actually show such fire in her eyes and that she didn't fear him made it even stranger…

"Please forgive me Miss, I wasn't looking where I was going-" He paused and shifted the groceries to his right arm and leaned forward holding out his hand towards her and then closed his eyes and smiled. "Here let me help you up." He finished and opened his eyes his grey-black eyes met green eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

**SUPPER DISASTER PART 1**

* * *

Kioku glared at the stranger who stood with close eyes and a smirk with his hand outstretched towards her. She jumped up ignoring his hand and dusted herself off.

"Are you saying I am weak? That I need help from you?" She asked coldly and saw him lower his hand and open his eyes looking at her.

"No, you misunderstood – I was just trying to be a gentleman." He said as he straighten himself and saw her turn her back to him.

"I don't need help from anyone – you got that, even if you are a Uchiha I don't care…you are all the same, you think just because you have the Sharingan, people should act friendly and nice…look I am in no mood –" She paused and turned slightly looking at him. "I am going now – next time watch where you are going." She said with an edge and then with a turn she walked through the street and disappeared. Izuna stared on at the young girl, she was an outsider that was obvious but her attitude was fierce and feisty Izuna have never met someone so straightforward and brave. He turned and left for his house in order to get the supper ready for his family and for his fiancé he was going to meet tonight.

Kioku was infuriated but it was not about the accident that had happened moments ago it was more that her whole life is decided by others rather then her – that she has no freedom to choose her own destiny. Kioku stopped and tried to think of something, she has nothing to wear for this evening's supper with the Uchiha family; and better yet she wanted to show them that she is no obedient servant that is expected to act just like every other woman in this era – she was Kioku Kugatsu and she was not going to let a little supper change her. She smirked when an idea come to her mind: that made her turn to face the store on her right side that sold materials and she set herself off into creating a kimono she could wear for supper tonight.

"So how was the market place, Izuna?" Madara asked as he saw his younger brother coming in the door with the groceries for tonight's supper; He was leaning against the wall watching Izuna walking towards the counter and putting the bag down. Madara wondered how Kioku will act by tonight's supper will she act like excepted from woman of this age or indifferent.

"It was like always, dear brother – Though I believe I met a very scary young girl." Izuna said looking towards the window – and then back to the bag were he started packing everything out.

"You met a young girl – so tell me how did she scare you – was she a Uchiha?" Madara asked calmly hiding his curiosity.

"She called me a dumbass…I was walking and accidentally bumped into her but when I wanted to help her up she merely thought I was saying she was weak –" Izuna paused as he took out the last item from the bag and then turned to face the old stove.

"Yet she was not an Uchiha she must be from one of the allied clans though I am not sure which one." He added and then started getting everything ready to cook supper.

"She sounds quite feisty so how does she look like?" Madara inquired and sat down on the tatami mat curious about the young girl who sore at Izuna for bumping into her. "Wasn't she afraid of you?" Madara added a question.

"No, she was calm she said that we Uchiha's think we are great because of our Sharingan – she had the most cutest green eyes that sparkle when she is angry and her hair was long and wavy black-red in colour; she seemed so different then the young woman of this era." Izuna said as he looked out the window at the sun setting and the dark slowly coming soon his Fiancé would arrive for supper and he could met her.

"You don't say….I am sure you will met her again." Madara said with a smirk so Izuna had met Kioku after all and now he was curious the reaction of both when they face each other again – this was going to be an interesting supper indeed.

"I hope not – she was scary in her anger – besides you know I like calm and sweet young girls. That girl was a bit too scary and indifferent for me…she was more your type Madara." Izuna said as he began to cut carrots and put it in a big boiling pot.

"You really don't say –" Madara smirked and stood up he turned around to the shoji door and stretched his arms out.

"Call me when supper is ready I will be in my room training…" He added as he disappeared leaving Izuna alone with his cooking.

"I will Madara." Izuna called after and then continued his cooking all he could think about was the strange young girls eyes – and her brave words others wouldn't have dared to speak so. Izuna was also worrying about the other problem that has to do with their enemy the Senju clan; he hated this war and wished that all could stop before it become worse.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own any of Naruto Characters they belong to M. Kishimoto

**Authot Note;** This is my first time posting this story on Fanfiction so let me know if any of the chatcters are too OOC.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

**SUPPER DISASTER PART 2**

* * *

"So how do I look?" Kioku asked the shop owner who stood watching her – he had grey hair and black-grey eyes; he was wearing a blue kimono with blue Hakama pants he was surrounded by different materials and some cut others neatly stacked; their was a stand in the middle of the shop where Kioku was standing; and three mirror surrounded her in a crescent shape – her old kimono was on the floor and the owner was holding some scissors and measuring tape. She had made it clear how she wanted her kimono to be even when the owner had disapprove she then had threaten to cut off something he valued so he had agreed. Now she stood on the stand with a black kimono with a red obi around her waist she had cut the kimono so that it went side-ways up her leg till her knees; there were blue butterflies on the kimono's side and both sleeves which reached till her wrists. She had black ninja boots on and her hair was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs loosely hanging about her shoulders; she had used a blue ribbon to tie her hair up;…the front of the kimono made a 'V' shape.

"I still say you should have brought one child – what would people think?" The owner said shyly and watch the girl climb of the stand and smiled at him.

"I don't care what they say…I am Kioku Kugatsu and don't you forget that – now I have a supper to be at good night sir." She said calmly collecting her things and paying the owner for his trouble and slowly made her way to the Uchiha's house of Sojobo Uchiha….it was 18:30.

* * *

"Father, do you think she might have taken ill?" Izuna asked as he sat by the small table – a big bowl stood in the middle. Madara was leaning backwards supporting himself with his arms, while his father sat cross-legged by the small table.

"She will come Izuna – It is not time for her arrival yet be patient." Sojobo said. Izuna signed and looked towards the door he was nervous in meeting her – how did she look like? Madara on the other hand was excited to see the reaction she will have when she meets Izuna again. He was bored and was in no mood for this supper.

"Father has the Senju clan made their move?" Madara asked calmly and Sojobo turned to face Madara.

"Not as of yet but they will and when they do we will be ready to fight them." He said calmly.

"Father surely we can make a truce between the Senju and Uchiha. It may end this war?" Izuna asked and saw Sojobo look at him with narrow eyes.

"Never – we shall never make a truce with them they are our enemy and such it will be forever." He said coldly making Izuna look away.

"I understand Father." He said softly.

Just then the Shoji door open and their stood Kioku in all her splendid for all to see – Madara was shocked at what she was wearing though he hid it away; Izuna was shocked for another reason for the young girl standing by the door was the one he had met by the market place and she was looking straight at him with narrowed eyes.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked not caring who heard her and then she walked in pointing her finger at Izuna who sat frozen.

"I should have known you'd be him – the one I am to marry Uchiha Izuna." She said Madara chuckled at her expression and then he looked at his father who looked disapproval by her cloths and manner.

"So you have already met my youngest son – this spare introduction, if you would sit down we will begin eating." Sojobo said calmly and Kioku sat down next to Izuna opposite Madara who sat up and ready to eat.

"This is Kugatsu Kioku – She is your Fiancé I have already organized that you two will spend tomorrow alone." Sojobo said as he dished for himself the rest fallowed and began to eat. Kioku glared at Madara who was smirking at her.

"You look beautiful Kioku." Madara said with a smirk and Kioku blushed by the intense look in his eyes.

"Thank you but I never asked your opinion on how I dress." Kioku said as she ate and saw Madara smirk again before it was gone.

"You are aware that you are not dressed suitable for such an occasion as this Kioku – in future you should learn to be more obedient when it comes to your husband." Sojobo said and Madara saw fire in her eyes as she stared at his father with death eyes; Kioku was about to tell Sojobo where he can put his tradition words when Izuna interrupted.

"Father what do you think of my food?" Izuna asked with a smirk and a hopeful look in his eyes – Sojobo ate without saying a word and then turned towards Madara.

"How's your training coming Madara?" Sojobo asked and Madara looked towards Izuna who looked down and then he looked back at his father.

"It is getting well I am able to manipulate my chakra." Madara said and then he saw his father nod then they ate in silence.

Kioku watched Izuna's expression and felt kinda sorry for him – here he had prepared a wonderful dish and his father hadn't even thanked him. Kioku signed and then as she ate the last of her food she held the bowl and smiled towards Izuna.

"Izuna, your food was excellent – thank you for making it on such an occasion." Kioku finished and opened her eyes to see Izuna looking shocked at her and then he smiled.

"Thank you Miss Kugatsu – I am glad you like my food." Izuna said as he took the bowl and started to take all the empty bowls and stood up he gently put them in the wash and turned to sit down again.

"So Kioku why have you decided to dress like that for this supper – were you trying to impress me?" Madara asked calmly and saw Kioku look at him with a smile.

"No I felt like showing my indifference to you – So you know that I am not like those obedient girls you know so well." She said calmly. Sojobo watch Kioku and Madara argue and then sighed.

"Kioku you will find all you womanly things already packed in your room; It is the room next to Izuna's and opposite Madara's. " Sojobo said calmly and then stood up and turned to leave.

"I have lots to plan tomorrow so I will retire early. Kioku you and Izuna will have the entire day to spend tomorrow to get to know each other." Sojobo added and then walked towards the shoji door he stopped by the door and turn to face Izuna

"See that Kioku finds her room Izuna." Sojobo said calmly.

"Yes, Father." Izuna said as he started cleaning and getting everything ready. Sojobo closed the shoji door leaving them alone.

"Miss Kugatsu – I think your way of being different is intriguing if I may say so?" Izuna said as he went to sit next to her again. Kioku looked at Izuna and then narrowed her eyes.

"Call me Kioku – after all it is right considering the consequence." Kioku said looking down towards her hands. Madara saw something was wrong with Kioku; he could see pain in her eyes…but what was bothering her?

"I think I like to retire early too…I have lots to unpack and do before I can sleep. Excuse me." Kioku said standing up. Izuna smirked and closed his eyes.

"Heh, Kioku you sound like our father." He said and saw Kioku stiff he was about to apologize when Madara said with a grin.

"Ya you do sound like him maybe you should marry our father insist." Madara chuckeld when he saw Kioku look at him with narrowed eyes and without warning she tackled him and punched him in his chest.

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Kioku yelled not caring who would hear her, she punched Madara to no prevail, Madara chuckled louder and Izuna tried to make peace…in the end it was Izuna who pulled her off Madara and held her firmly against him.

"Please Kioku stop – Madara that wasn't nice." He said and saw Madara chuckle again and Kioku trying to get at him, This supper might have begun ok but it ended in a disaster with Kioku trying to kill Madara and Izuna trying to calm her down.


End file.
